


Just Looking for Trouble

by its_siv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Highschool era?, I heard this song and I knew I had to do it to Gavin, Idk this is just a fucked up drabble, This is just a mess, Violence, You could look at it as "how Gavin got his nose scar", he likes being hurt, no beta we die like men, twisted and sick sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_siv/pseuds/its_siv
Summary: Based on the song "The Boy in the Bubble" by Alec Benjamin, sort of self-indulgent. I like this song, and I thought that it could fit Gavin's life as a teenager. This is just Gavin getting into a fight.





	Just Looking for Trouble

Gavin reeled back and swallowed down the feeling of bile in his throat as he hunched over, holding a hand over his abdomen while his teeth gritted in pain. No real grimace, no, only a sick smirk on his face as he looked up at the other teenager who’d _insisted_ that he could smack some sense into Reed this time. Not the first to try, and probably not going to be the last. It was almost as if he was a freak show now, people wanted to start fights with Gavin Reed just to see if he really grinned and accepted it. Freak, fucker, cunt, bitch, pussy- he’d heard every name in the book. None of it phased him, and the boy would be lying if he said he didn’t get some sense of a **thrill** from fighting. It was the only time it felt as if his heart was beating, the only time he felt alive and not as if he were a walking corpse _._

 

_Punch my face, do it ‘cause I like the pain_

_Every time you curse my name_

_I know you want the satisfaction, it’s not gonna happen_

 

The moment he’d straightened back up was when the knuckles hit him clean on the side of his jaw, hard enough for his head to feel as if he were in a cartoon. It swung to the side and Gavin stumbled off balance and hit the ground. He grumbled when his back hit the pavement, hearing the fuzzy laughter above him. One person? Two? Sometimes people watched for their own twisted amusement, he didn’t care. Didn’t care if he was supposedly ‘humiliated’, he’d be right back at pushing people around the next day. It wasn’t about seeming as if he was the biggest, most bad guy at school- it was about _feeling_ something. Why was this the only way he felt something?

_Knock me out, kick me when I’m on the ground_

_It’s only gonna let you down_

_Come the lightning and the thunder_

_You’re the one who’ll suffer, suffer_

A wet cough was forced past his lips as a foot connected with his side, sucking in a harsh breath and immediately curling in on himself. He didn’t want to deal with broken or fractured ribs again, it made P.E a bitch to deal with. How could he run the mile when he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs to get past the first lap? It set his chest on fire and he immediately rolled out of range of the overpriced sneakers that’d dug into his side. With some effort, Gavin pushed himself up from all fours, ignoring the way the action made his head feel far too light. His side burnt and he only found himself letting out a huff of a laugh, the grin never leaving his lips while his grey eyes connected with his attacker’s green ones. Sebastian, local high school dickhead and probably the one who took the most pleasure from stomping people under his shoe. He had an unquenchable thirst for _some_ sense of power, no matter how he got it. It was a good arrangement, Gavin called him some shitty names behind his back, shoved him out of the way whenever he saw him in the hallways- and this was what he got for it.

_Well I squared him up, left my chest exposed_

_He threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose_

_I had thick red blood running down my clothes_

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to descend upon him again, right in Gavin’s face before he could even react to get some distance. Out of instinct, he lashed out and it was sloppy, the stinging pain in his face and side kicking in and throwing his balance off. It left him wide open for Sebastian to return the favor, a quick left hook that hit Reed square on his nose and nearly floored him once more. Blood splattered immediately, staining Sebastian’s knuckles and the black pavement under him. It rolled down Gavin’s face in slow, thick droplets from both of his nostrils. It dripped down onto his shirt and his shoes, causing him to stagger slightly before reaching up to touch his fingers over the mess there. They came back bloody and warm, the boy’s eyes fluttering from both the shock of it and the _feeling._ Alive, he was **alive.**

_And a sick, sick look ‘cause I like it though_

_I said I didn’t want trouble, I’m the boy in the bubble_

_But then came trouble_

The laugh that filled the courtyard wasn’t Sebastian’s, instead it was _Gavin’s_ and the smugness to Sebastian’s face faded immediately. Gavin’s teeth were stained with red, a light pink tint to them when his lips curled upwards enough to show them. The blood hadn’t stopped running down his face, it sunk into his shirt and stained the blue fabric, and even when Gavin reached up to wipe it- the faded streaks were quickly replaced with new, fresh ones. It covered one of his hands now, over his palm, the back of his knuckles. A few droplets splattered across the ground when he shook his hand off, rolling his neck and licking his lips. Whether or not he reveled in tasting the blood there, he wouldn’t admit it aloud. Wouldn’t admit the way his heart was _racing,_ the way he could feel the blood pumping through his veins and spilling down his face more than ever. Each beat of his heart, he could feel it in his jaw and his chest, the way they ached and throbbed. He  loved it.

_And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming_

_Mind was running, nose was bleeding_

_Put my hands up, put my hands up_

_I told this kid I’m ready for a fight_

Gavin threw another punch in response then, quick enough to take advantage of Sebastian’s shock at his reaction. He’d laughed before, smiled to himself but never _looked_ at the other with such a sickening grin that showed he was **enjoying** this. Why else would he seek a fight? It made sense in his own mind, but to others he was sickening- there was something wrong with him, they said. Not normal to find your thrills in pain and anger, but neither was coming back to a stepfather who had been drunk since Gavin could remember. The moment his mother had introduced them, it’d only been downhill from there. A poor, poor attempt to replace the father that’d split when Gavin was but a toddler. He hit Sebastian hard, enough to where Gavin’s knuckles actually hurt when they came in contact with the bone of the other teenager’s jaw. It was hard and unexpected, it sent Sebastian down and on his ass in seconds from the surprise factor. That was when Gavin saw him clench his hands, when he noticed Sebastian’s cheeks flush from anger and the way his teeth clicked together when his jaw tensed. Now he was truly pissed off, no more dicking around and pulling punches just to feel a sense of superiority.

 

“God fucking **dammit,** you’re gonna get it now, you sick son of a bitch!”

 

_This_ was where it got fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not going to add onto this, I randomly scribbled this down and I have no regrets. I sort of want to add a pairing into it, but who knows. For now, I'm going to consider it completed, maybe I'll add to it if I get an idea.


End file.
